


Birds Don't Just Fly

by andiscribbles



Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Confusion, F/M, Gen, Magic, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiscribbles/pseuds/andiscribbles
Summary: (Takes place months after the end of Zootopia)After the defeat of Lord Felldrake, Sheldgoose decides to seek out former acquaintances in order to get rid of the caballeros once and for all. When the amulets suddenly go missing, it's up to Donald, Panchito, and Jose to venture into a world where birds aren't exactly the most common folks in town: the city of Zootopia.





	1. Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually the first crossover I'm writing and posting anywhere, so bare with me on this one. I love both Zootopia and TLOTTC, and I decided to write something before the potential season 2 of the cabs that we might get. What if Sheldgoose is able to recover and fix Felldrake's staff once more? I won't go into much detail right now, so we'll see how things go.

Darkness. It’s this feeling that many folks seem to envelop. A feeling where all hope is lost and is instead replaced with this sudden urge of wanting to take control of something, or even someone. Darkness is what was once surrounding the New Quackmore Institute.

 

That was...until three certain somebodies decided to trash the feeling away for good.

 

This circled the mind of Baron Von Sheldgoose, as he rested a hand on his cheek, who was currently riding on his monstrous pet monster, Leopold. Anger and frustration had filled the former president’s mind, thinking just how those three no good lowlifes were able to defeat the all mighty Felldrake.

 

But right now? He was just bored. They had been flying for what seemed like ages now. It didn’t look like they were going to land anytime soon, seeing as the area had suddenly become a bit more foggier than usual.

 

“How much longer is this going to take?” Sheldgoose huffed in agitation, “I thought you said you knew ‘a friend!’”

 

In turn, Sheldgoose’s eyes suddenly shun a bright purple color, the once staffed Felldrake taking over the shared body.

 

“Moron! It’s only been 3 hours since we left the institute!” They looked around the area, Felldrake (in Sheldgoose’s body) formed a wide grin on his face. “Besides, I can already see our destination just below us.” He pointed a finger below where they were currently flying. Sheldgoose however, only saw fog.

 

“I hate to be the one saying this, but it’s just fog..”

 

“Ugh, look closer!” Felldrake raised one of Sheldgoose’s arms, using a bit of magic to clear the fog. It revealed a small cave, with a very tiny opening. It was placed on top of a small mountain, isolated from civilization. Leopold soon landed near the entrance, Sheldgoose stepping off to take a closer look inside. It was dark, the only sound being the water droplets coming from the inside.

 

“Yeesh...couldn’t you have picked a less spookier place?” Sheldgoose turned away before he was forcefully turned back around.

 

“Oh quit being such the scaredy cat! This cave may be small, but there’s actually a lot of power hidden inside.” He began to explain, “You see Sheldgoose, there are other sorcerers out there. Not as great and powerful as me of course. They come from a place where no kind of magic is performed at all.”

 

“NO magic?!” The man shrieked, “What kind of idiocracy is this?”

 

“I’m not done. Moron!” Felldrake hissed, “Anyways, since magic isn’t exactly a common practice in their city, they meet up here, seeking only one thing: power.”

 

As he continued explaining this group of sorcerers, Sheldgoose and Felldrake began walking inside the cave, having advised Leopold to stay outside in case anything or anyone was around.

 

“They’re known as The Society of the Tormented. A group of magic making mammals founded thousands of years ago. Legend says that they maintain a long life span due to their leader, an alchemist who created a potion to maintain rejuvenation. This society has 6 members. Excluding the alchemist, the other 5 hold elemental kind of magic that they inherited from their ancestors.

 

“How do you know all this?” Sheldgoose raised a brow, the only source of light he was currently following was coming from his now controlled hand. Felldrake couldn’t help but chuckle at his question.

 

“That’s because it is thanks to me that they even have magic.”

 

“YOU? You don’t seem like the type to share magic, my lord.” Sheldgoose scoffed.

 

“I didn’t share my magic with them, fool!” He retorted, “They were mere mortals once, like yourself. They were hungry for power, which is why I gave them an offer they simply couldn’t refuse…”

 

“And that is?...” Before his question could be answered, Sheldgoose felt his body come to a complete stop, spotting two small openings to choose from. The left side had no light, but the right side however, was emitting some kind of light, in various colors one after another. From green to blue and even black, a low humming noise could also be heard as these colors continued to flicker continuously.

 

“Now, please tell me you have the pieces of the staff.” Felldrake asked, as Sheldgoose reached for one of his pockets. He took out the two pieces of the once magical staff. He had easily broken it in half when the three caballeros were trying to seal him back in there. Sheldgoose gripped the pieces tightly, hoping that this society is able to accomplish what even he couldn’t do. He frowned as he felt himself walk towards the right entrance, the low humming becoming louder and louder. The two felt a stronger force, a magical one even. This kind of magic was one that Sheldgoose had never felt before, but for some reason, it felt...powerful.

 

“It’s not the best option right now, but it’s better than sharing his hideous body with you.” Felldrake sneered, looking down at the staff,  “The caballeros will be begging for mercy when they see what I have in store for them...”


	2. Chapter 2: Where are they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to see the 3 Caballeros, still adjusting to living in the mansion. We begin to see Donald under a new light, one where he is freaking out over being the president of the institute.

These last couple of days were a whirlwind for the three caballeros, Xandra, and the triplets. Not only did the entire New Quackmore institute crumble right in front of them, but they finally fought their biggest battle yet against the once reformed Felldrake. 

 

Knowing that the once powerful being was gone for good reassured Donald that things would soon get better.

 

Or so he thought…

 

The last couple of hours consisted of Daisy pampering him up for an actual meeting with the other members of the institute, since after all, he was appointed the temporary president of the New Quackmore Institute. _Him!_ Out of every other snob in this place. Thanks to that, he now had a new job and home.

  


Home...the once run down shack was no longer an option. Instead, they got to settle in Sheldgoose’s former quarters. The others were nothing but thrilled to finally being able to enter the building without any kind of force field keeping them out.

 

Donald stood in front of a large mirror in Sheldgoose’s old room, merely staring at himself. His hat was now gone, his hair styled back in a way Daisy called “professional.” Besides the haircut, and gray suit and tie he was currently sporting for the meeting, he was still Donald Duck.

 

“Now Donald, just as we rehearsed!” Daisy emerged from the hallway, holding a couple of notecards in her hand, “remember, chin up, and good posture!”

 

Donald did as she instructed, posing in an upright position, clearing his throat as he did so.

 

“Now, I know we’ve been over this already, but please, PLEASE try not to get angry...at all?” Daisy sighed. Even though it had been days since the last time Donald had an angry outburst for any reason, the female duck still feared that even one hint of anger could immediately boot them all out of this luxury of a dream.

 

“Don’t worry, Daisy! I promise not to get mad. In fact, I’ll just think happy thoughts.” Donald suggested, “like the beach, my nephews…”

 

“Yes, yes. That all sounds nice, but you also need to focus!” Daisy crossed her arms, “If you’re too happy, you won’t be able to concentrate!”

 

“I know…” Donald rolled his eyes. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before he began walking out of the bedroom, strolling with confidence. Daisy smiled for a moment, before remembering why she had come in the first place. The girl quickly rushed out of the room, waving the note cards around.

 

“Wait! What about your note cards?” Daisy called out after him, “won’t you need them for later?”

 

“Keep em! I’m positive I won’t even need them!” Donald winked back before he headed back downstairs. Daisy merely stared back in shock.

 

“Geez...did Donald 2.0 get stuck in his brain or something?”

 

“Well, one thing’s for sure, he sure got a lot more confident.” A new voice entered the scene, as Jose Carioca walked towards Daisy, “We should let him have this moment.”

 

“But what if something goes wrong?” Daisy sighed, “Donald isn’t exactly the luckiest guy on earth…”

 

“As much as I’d hate to admit it, but that’s something beyond our control.” Jose shrugged.

 

“Even for your other friend?” Daisy asked, “you know, the tall one with the arrows?”

 

“Xandra? She may be a goddess, a lovely one at that,” Jose chuckled, “but I don’t think magic like that is something she does.”

 

“Oh..” Daisy and Jose walked over to the railing in the hallway, both staring down at Donald, who was now surrounded by Daisy’s own nieces, April, May, and June.

 

“Well, what about your other friend...Panchito was it?” She raised a brow.

 

“Well, he isn’t exactly magical, per say…” Jose chuckled.

 

“And...you?”

 

Jose felt himself stiffen at the question, but merely sent her a small smile. He was well aware of the answer to that, but didn’t exactly want to reveal anything new to anyone at the moment, especially if it involved magic.

 

“If I had that kind of magic, I would have helped Donald ages ago.”

 

\----

Panchito sat outside the doorsteps of the cabana, a beach chair from inside sat unattended nearby in the grass. As much as he liked living in the mansion with all of his friends, he already missed cramming in with everyone in the cabana. In fact, when they first started living there, he quickly got used to the atmosphere. After all, it was a very similar experience back in Mexico. With so many siblings and cousins sleeping over at once, Panchito was used to the body heat of many at once.

 

Despite the cabana literally being a few feet away from the mansion, the rooster couldn’t help but feel a tad bit of homesickness.

 

When they all first set foot in the mansion, the boys were elated at how big and roomy their new home was. Donald couldn’t stop smiling at how many rooms the mansion had, while Jose curiously looked around for any kind of clue Felldrake may have left behind.

 

Panchito sighed as he looked back over at the chair, Ari now claiming it as his own. The Aracuan bird was now lounging on it, sipping off of a coconut in hand. He had a pair of dark blue sunglasses covering his eyes, sighing in approval.

 

“At least one of us is enjoying this luxury, right, Ari?” Panchito chuckled, standing up, “Bueno, I’ll let you be for now. Lo mereces, mi amigo.” With a wave, Panchito began walking away, Ari sending him a wink in response. Though, it couldn’t be seen under the dark shades he wore.

 

As Panchito approached the mansion, the front door suddenly swung open, a frantic looking Donald came running out. He had a couple of papers stacked around his chest, a couple falling from the pile with every step he took. Donald didn’t watch where he was going as he accidentally stumbled on his own feet, immediately losing his balance. The duck was ready to just fall all the way down the stairs, but fortunately, Panchito quickly rushed up the stairs, holding the duck up in place.

 

“Oye, are you okay?” Panchito asked, picking up every piece of paper he came across. Donald sighed as he stood upright once more.

 

“No! I’m not okay! I am not cut out for this kind of thing!” Donald exclaimed, “How am I supposed to present all THIS in 30 minutes?!” The duck held out the papers, “this is just a waste of time!”

 

“And paper..” Panchito put a hand on Donald’s shoulder, “Listen Donald, I know how you must feel right now..”

 

“Easy for you to say. You nor Jose aren’t the ones having to lead a meeting and an institute…”

 

“I admit, it’s something I wouldn’t want to do.. No offense..” He sheepishly grinned as Donald rolled his eyes, “BUT, I will help you get through this! We all will.” The rooster reassured. “I don’t know if it will help coming from me, but let me tell you this: Deep down, you know you are ready for this. After all we’ve been through already, this shouldn’t even compare to something like goblin jail, or King Arthur. Heck, not even the battle against Felldrake!”

 

Donald merely stared at his friend, listening to every word he said. Some of it, for some reason, felt very reassuring. He couldn’t even believe it. Usually, whatever Panchito would say was a bit spontaneous, at times, just plain random. However, this time seemed different. As the rooster kept talking, Donald couldn’t help but notice the faint glimmer in his eyes, it didn’t look like the ones he usually saw. He noticed the lack of eye movement, his brows furrowed in a way that was almost...sad?

 

Impossible. This was Panchito Romero Miguel Francisco Quintero Gonzales III he was looking at. 

 

As Donald was about to speak up, the two turned their heads at the sound of footsteps from inside the mansion. Jose stood at the top of the stairs, a worried gaze cast on his face.

 

“Um..forgive me for the interruption, you two, but this is rather urgent.”

 

“Que paso?” Panchito asked.

 

“It’s Xandra. The book is reacting to something, and it doesn’t look good at all.”

 


	3. The Rise and Fall of the Three Caballeros

Even though the little cabana no longer served as a home for the three Caballeros, Xandra decided to stick around every once in a while, mainly to guard and protect the many treasures hidden within the huge basement in the bottom. The goddess of adventure, despite her title, needed a break, especially after their battle with Felldrake.

Xandra was currently sitting on a couch, her book laid out in front of her. It had begun to react in a manner that was unfamiliar to her. Whatever it was, it did not look good.

“Xandra! What’s going on?” The sound of footsteps approached fast, the front door swinging open. All three of the caballeros bolted inside, Jose having been the one to ask the question.

“I’m so glad you boys are here.” Xandra nodded, “I need you three to look at this….” She picked up the book from her lap, laying it out on the table in front of her. Donald, Panchito, and Jose each sat in a corner of the small table, all eyeing the current pages laid out in front of them.

“Hmm.. I don’t see anything wrong.” Panchito raised a brow, “The map looks pretty normal to me…”

“Yeah…” Donald agreed.

Jose was about to blindly agree with the latter when his eyes suddenly landed on the bottom right corner of the second page.

“Wait a minute, my friends. Do you see that?” He pointed to the part in the corner. A small glimmer began surrounding that little corner, shining brightly. The light began emitting some smoke, flashing in three different colors. Red, blue and green respectively. 

“What do you think it means?” Donald looked over at Xandra, who looked just as confused as he.

“I’m not really sure… I’ve never seen the book do that before today. Maybe it’s a sign?” The goddess suggested. As the group thought for a moment, the smoke soon began to grow in size, rising up from the book into the open world. 

“What is it doing?!” Donald exclaimed as the cloud began to get bigger. 

“This could be dangerous…” Xandra proceeded to pull out her bow and arrows, her favorite weapon of choice.

The three caballeros all stood up, getting into a fighting stance.

“Get ready, amigos.” Panchito glared at the cloud. For a moment, the cloud of smoke simply floated there, no longer growing in size. However, what came next shocked everyone.

It ran. Or..it just floated around the cabana in a quick manner.

“Hold it right there!” Xandra began shooting arrows towards the cloud. The three caballeros immediately began to chase after it around the house, the cloud moving a bit too quickly.

“Get back here, you!” Donald angrily exclaimed, jumping towards the cloud. However, it moved quickly enough for the duck to fall face flat on the ground.

“Ow…” He groaned.

Meanwhile, Jose and Panchito decided to split up, thinking that perhaps cornering this mysterious cloud would make it stop.

“Okay! Lead it towards the bookshelf!” Jose instructed as he hid behind the couch.

“Got it!” Panchito grinned as he pulled out his lasso. The plan was to throw it at the cloud to hold it in one place. As the rooster continued giving chase, Jose crept towards the large bookshelf, beginning to stack some books so he could climb them. The cloud soon approached the bookshelf, Panchito still right behind him.

“Ya te tengo!” He smirked as he began twirling his rope around, all it took was one shot, and he usually never missed. At the perfect moment, Jose made it to the top, the cloud suddenly stopping in front of him. 

“NOW!” Xandra called out from afar.

Panchito threw a piece of tied rope towards the cloud, disappearing among the smoke it created. However, Panchito tugged on the rope, having caught something.

“Aha! I got something!” He pulled as hard as he could, but the cloud did nothing. Giving it one, strong tug, the figure he had caught was not the cloud, but Jose. The parrot yelled as he was pulled towards Panchito, the two soon impacting each other with a loud thud. The two rolled around until they hit the nearest wall.

The cloud haphazardly looked around the room now noticing the open basement door beside the bookshelf. It quickly dove for it, heading inside.

“Quickly! It headed to the basement!” Xandra ran as fast as she could, Donald right behind her.

“Wait for us!” Panchito got up from where they have landed and soon ran as well.

“Hold on!” Jose sat up, trying to untangle himself from the roap that was currently wrapped around him. Panchito surprisingly had some good tying skills.

-

“Over there!” Xandra, Panchito and Donald were quick to make it down to the basement. The three stepped into the middle of the basement, the assortment of treasures still around. The white cloud was hovering around them, especially near the armor of the three caballeros.

“Don’t. Move.” Xandra commanded, raising her bow and arrow and aiming it at the cloud.

“I don’t get it..” Panchito huffed, “my rope was literally on it! Why didn’t it get caught?”

“Um, because it’s a CLOUD?!” Donald exclaimed, a bit annoyed.

Before anything else could be said, the cloud slowly began to move, hovering from the armor, to the weapons to..-

“The amulets!” The three exclaimed. Indeed, the cloud was quick to put itself between the amulets.

“You aren’t taking those!” Xandra rapidly began to fire her arrows, but with every shot, it merely phased through the cloud.

“Come on!” Donald and Panchito ran for it, nearing the cloud. Since it was hovering above their amulets, they were able to run for their armor, Panchito making it first.

“Catch!” He quickly threw Donald his sword, in which the duck fumbled for a moment, not wanting to accidentally touch the tip of it. Panchito then grabbed his spear, both caballeros charging at the cloud.

However, the cloud’s once white exterior suddenly began changing color. A dark, purple hue quickly took its place, two bright yellow eyes suddenly forming.

“Wha-” Panchito and Donald both took a step back. Before either could devise a plan, the cloud gave them an evil smirk, bolts of lightning suddenly striking out of it. It began aiming at the Caballeros. The two were bombarded with bolts, jumping back at each blow.

“YEOW!” Donald yelped as one of the bolts came into contact with his rear, feeling an electric shock move throughout his body.

“Hold on!” Panchito glared at the cloud, once again running towards it. As he aimed his spear for the wicked cloud, Panchito lept in the air, ready to strike.  
However, from beneath the cloud, the red amulet began to glow, rising up on its own. Panchito had been centimeters away from dealing damage, but he felt himself suddenly stop, his hand unwillingly dropping his weapon. He felt still, as if he were paralyzed.

“Hng! I can’t move!” Panchito called out. “Xandra!”

“Hang on! Xandra began to run towards him, in hopes of being able to help him. However, a sudden voice from the staircase immediately caught her attention.

“Get this off of me!” Jose came running in, a tinier version of the cloud in hot pursuit. His body was still tied to the rope, so the only reason he was moving was that his legs weren’t tied.

“Ugh..” Xandra sighed as she turned to Donald, “Get the cloud! I’ll help Jose!”

“I’ll show him!” Donald yelled as he charged for the cloud.

“Wait! No!” The rooster called out, “it’s using the amulets!”

But it was too late. Once Donald raised his sword, the cloud raised the second amulet, the blue one. 

“Huh?” Donald felt his legs beginning to tremble his hands as well. He quickly tossed the sword aside, in case his hands gave out at any moment.

“What’s the big idea?!” He exclaimed, falling over near Panchito, who was still as stiff as a statue.

“Jose! Don’t get too close!” Panchito tried looking over at him, but he couldn’t even move his head.

Finally untying the parrot, Xandra and Jose were trying to chase off the tiny cloud that had suddenly formed earlier.

“Where did that come from?!” Xandra exclaimed as she fired many more arrows at the tiny array. 

“I don’t know! Once that thing,” Jose pointed to the larger cloud,” came down here! This one just grew!”

Tired of waiting the larger cloud began to roam closer to the two caballeros who were down. Panchito and Donald looked up in fear. Neither could move, and their weapons were scattered around somewhere. Jose quickly turned around at the sound of their screams.

“No!” He quickly ran over to them, picking up Panchito’s spear that he had dropped.

“Jose, wait!” Xandra tried to stop him, but bolts coming from the smaller cloud struck her hard, making her trip on the floor.

“Ugh!” She dropped her weapon.

Jose quickly stood in front of his friends, spear in hand. Panchito and Donald began protesting for him to retreat now, but the cloud soon revealed the final amulet from the shadows.

“Don’t worry, my friends! I’ve got this! I’ve….I’ve got…” Jose’s words trailed on until he felt himself kneel down, his vision suddenly getting hazy. 

“What’s happening?” He mumbled. His vision began to get a little more blurry. Jose put a hand on his chest, a strong, burning sensation filling his heart.

“Jose? Jose!” Panchito exclaimed, “snap out of it! You need to-”

Jose could no longer comprehend what Panchito was telling him, a loud ringing noise taking its place. It took a moment for the parrot’s eyelids to finally close, his body collapsing on his side, the spear rolling out of his hands.

“Jose!” Panchito exclaimed, trying to move again. However, he too suddenly began to see the world a little blurrier than usual, the same effect began to overtake him. He was able to move alright, straight to the floor, out cold.

“Panchito, no!” Donald tried reaching out a hand towards him, but he couldn’t even do that.

“Donald! Don’t give in!” Xandra tried standing up, but the smaller cloud kept shooting more bolts in her direction, making her let out painful yelps.

“Hng!” Donald tried standing up from where he laid, his hands and legs doing him no justice. The duck tried and tried again, but every attempt was the same.

“Come on!” He hissed under his breath. Two of his friends were out cold, and he was next.

The cloud’s purple color reflected on Donald’s eyes, the duck merely looking up in horror. What he heard next sent a shiver down his spine.

“Say goodnight, caballeros!” Felldrake’s voice suddenly emerged from the cloud. Donald slowly began to lose consciousness of his surroundings, he saw Xandra finally back up, running up to the cloud. That was the last thing he saw before his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow,, this is literally the first time I've tried writing action scenes. As you can see, I'm not really good at that, but I'm gonna keep practicing!

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I decided to focus on Sheldgoose for this first short prologue. Next chapter will focus on our three cabs and what has happened after the events in episode 13. :)


End file.
